Springtrap
This page covers Springtrap Shared Models None Model Versions -Springtrap (FNaF 3) -Springtrap (FNaF SL) Info/Tips Any numbers listed correspond to one of the images in the gallery. Some tips might be outdated or incorrect, so do take these with caution. -Springtraps arms, forearms, and legs are mirrored, only things different is the fact that both arms have different wire placements, and that one forearm has wires while the other only has wires in the area between the forearm and hand -His left leg piece is misplaced (39a), (16a), (17a) -He has a red shade on his teeth (87a) -Springtrap endo ears are slightly different, the right endo ear having "small pins" on them, while the left endo ear has none of the "small pins", most people don't notice this detail, and tend to just mirror the ears without removing the "small pins" from the left endo ear -We can see a clear shot of the left endo ear and a bit of the right endo ear in references 148a-163a, and a shot of the top of the left endo ear in 89a, we also have a clear view of the right endo ear in both of his jumpscares, extras menu, and the calender showing both endo ears -His torso gut flesh things that connect from the pelvis to spine aren't weight-painted -His flesh texture is just a red texture thats shiny with a bumpmap -Springtrap has a black layer inside his jaw, and even on the, for lack of a better word, "mask bit" (mask bit being the area where theres teeth on the mask) too, best refs for the black layer inside his jaw are the vent cams (34a) to (38a), the rare screens (104a-106a), and the icon (4b) the best refs for the "mask bit" are his jumpscares -Springtraps pinky fingers are a bit smaller in length to the other fingers which are all the same size -In reference 10b, we get a top view of the feet, and in 148a-163a, we get a side view of the feet, and even in some camera references, we see a topish view of the feet once again -Springtrap has endo kneecaps, they're best seen in his office hallway render, a little bit visible in his extras menu, and 16a-17a -Springtraps toe flesh are different, and while they may be different, we have 2 top refs of both toe flesh on both feet, for the right feet, using reference 10b will help, and for the left feet, using reference 26a will help you on that -In 209a (or 181a-209a if you're like that), if one looks closely, we can see that Springtrap is missing his pelvis piece, a bit of his left side, missing some teeth, the spaghetti noodle things that hang from the spine to pelvis, the neck vesicle tube-like things at the front but not at the back, and possibly even more stuff like rips and tears -It is best to brighten most of these images and to save them as separate files from the original image so that you can use one that is the original and one that has been brightened for clarity References (Springtrap, Ingame) springtrapcam_01.png|1a- In frame springtrapcam_02firstposition.png|2a- Behind Bonnie springtrapcam_02firstpositionnolights.png|3a- Behind Bonnie springtrapcam_02secondposition.png|4a- In frame springtrapcam_02secondpositionnolight.png|5a- In frame springtrapcam_03firstposition.png|6a- On the bottom right springtrapcam_03secondposition.png|7a- On the left springtrapcam_04firstposition.png|8a- On the left springtrapcam_04secondposition.png|9a- On the bottom right springtrapcam_05firstposition.png|10a- In frame springtrapcam_05firstpositionnolight.png|11a- In frame springtrapcam_05secondposition.png|12a- In frame springtrapcam_05secondpositionnolight.png|13a- In frame springtrapcam_06.png|14a- On the left springtrapcam_06nolight.png|15a- On the left springtrapcam_06secondposition.png|16a- In frame springtrapcam_06secondpositionnolight.png|17a- In frame springtrapcam_07firstposition.png|18a- In frame springtrapcam_07firstpositionbrighter.png|19a- In frame springtrapcam_07firstpositionnolight.png|20a- In frame springtrapcam_07secondposition.png|21a- On the right springtrapcam_07secondpositionbrighter.png|22a- On the right springtrapcam_07secondpositionnolight.png|23a- On the right springtrapcam_08firstposition.png|24a- In frame springtrapcam_08firstpositionbrighter.png|25a- In frame springtrapcam_08firstpositionnolight.png|26a- In frame springtrapcam_08secondposition.png|27a- At the top springtrapcam_08secondpositionbrighter.png|28a- At the top springtrapcam_08secondpositionnolight.png|29a- At the top springtrapcam_09firstposition.png|30a- In frame springtrapcam_09secondposition.png|31a- At the top springtrapcam_10firstposition.png|32a- In frame springtrapcam_10secondposition.png|33a- On the right springtrapcam_11.png|34a- In frame springtrapcam_12.png|35a- In frame springtrapcam_13.png|36a- In frame springtrapcam_14.png|37a- In frame springtrapcam_15.png|38a- In frame springtrapextras1.png|39a- In frame springtrapextras2.png|40a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare1.png|41a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare2.png|42a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare3.png|43a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare4.png|44a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare5.png|45a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare6.png|46a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare7.png|47a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare8.png|48a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare9.png|49a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare10.png|50a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare11.png|51a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare12.png|52a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare13.png|53a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare14.png|54a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare15.png|55a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare16.png|56a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare17.png|57a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare18.png|58a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare19.png|59a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare20.png|60a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare21.png|61a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare22.png|62a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare23.png|63a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare24.png|64a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare25.png|65a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare26.png|66a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare27.png|67a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare28.png|68a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare29.png|69a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare31.png|70a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare31.png|71a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare32.png|72a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare33.png|73a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare34.png|74a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare35.png|75a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare36.png|76a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare37.png|77a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare38.png|78a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare39.png|79a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare40.png|80a- In frame springtrapleftjumpscare41.png|81a- In frame springtrapmenu1.png|82a- In frame springtrapmenu2.png|83a- In frame springtrapmenu3.png|84a- In frame springtrapmenu4.png|85a- In frame springtrapmenu5.png|86a- In frame springtrapmobileimage.jpg|87a- In frame springtrapofficehallway.png|88a- In frame springtrappeakoffice.png|89a- In frame springtrappeakoffice1.png|90a- In frame springtrappeakoffice2.png|91a- In frame springtrappeakoffice3.png|92a- In frame springtrappeakoffice4.png|93a- In frame springtrappeakoffice5.png|94a- In frame springtrappeakoffice6.png|95a- In frame springtrappeakoffice7.png|96a- In frame springtrappeakoffice8.png|97a- In frame springtrappeakoffice9.png|98a- In frame springtrappeakoffice10.png|99a- In frame springtrappeakoffice11.png|100a- In frame springtrappeakoffice12.png|101a- In frame springtrappeakoffice13.png|102a- In frame springtrappeakoffice14.png|103a- In frame springtraprarescreen1.png|104a- In frame springtraprarescreen2.png|105a- In frame springtraprarescreen3.png|106a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare1.png|107a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare2.png|108a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare3.png|109a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare4.png|110a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare5.png|111a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare6.png|112a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare7.png|113a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare8.png|114a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare9.png|115a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare10.png|116a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare11.png|117a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare12.png|118a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare13.png|119a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare14.png|120a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare15.png|121a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare16.png|122a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare17.png|123a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare18.png|124a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare19.png|125a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare20.png|126a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare21.png|127a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare22.png|128a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare23.png|129a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare24.png|130a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare25.png|131a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare26.png|132a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare27.png|133a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare28.png|134a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare29.png|135a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare30.png|136a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare31.png|137a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare32.png|138a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare33.png|139a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare34.png|140a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare35.png|141a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare36.png|142a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare37.png|143a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare38.png|144a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare39.png|145a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare40.png|146a- In frame springtraprightjumpscare41.png|147a- In frame springtrapwalk1.png|148a- In frame springtrapwalk2.png|149a- In frame springtrapwalk3.png|150a- In frame springtrapwalk4.png|151a- In frame springtrapwalk5.png|152a- In frame springtrapwalk6.png|153a- In frame springtrapwalk7.png|154a- In frame springtrapwalk8.png|155a- In frame springtrapwalk9.png|156a- In frame springtrapwalk10.png|157a- In frame springtrapwalk11.png|158a- In frame springtrapwalk12.png|159a- In frame springtrapwalk13.png|160a- In frame springtrapwalk14.png|161a- In frame springtrapwalk15.png|162a- In frame springtrapwalk16.png|163a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice1.png|164a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice2.png|165a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice3.png|166a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice4.png|167a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice5.png|168a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice6.png|169a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice7.png|170a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice8.png|171a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice9.png|172a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice10.png|173a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice11.png|174a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice12.png|175a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice13.png|176a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice14.png|177a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice15.png|178a- In frame springtrapwalkinoffice16.png|179a- In frame fnaf3newspaperendbrightened.png|180a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene1.png|181a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene2.png|182a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene3.png|183a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene4.png|184a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene5.png|185a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene6.png|186a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene7.png|187a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene8.png|188a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene9.png|189a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene10.png|190a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene11.png|191a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene12.png|192a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene13.png|193a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene14.png|194a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene15.png|195a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene16.png|196a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene17.png|197a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene18.png|198a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene19.png|199a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene20.png|200a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene21.png|201a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene22.png|202a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene23.png|203a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene24.png|204a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene25.png|205a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene26.png|206a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene27.png|207a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene28.png|208a- In frame springtrapgoldenfreddycutscene29.png|209a- In frame References (Springtrap, Other Media) iamstillherefnaf3.jpg|1b- In frame iamstillherebrightenedjustforthisshit.jpg|2b- In frame iamstillherebrightenedjustforthisshitagain.jpg|3b- In frame fnaf3icon.png|4b- In frame fnaf3steamheader.jpg|5b- In frame fnaf3indiedbboxart.jpg|6b- In frame franchisepack.jpg|7b- In frame fnafranchisebundle.jpg|8b- In frame whatcanweusebrightened.jpg|9b- In frame AnniversarySpringtrapTeaser.jpg|10b- In frame AnniversarySpringtrapEndo.jpg|11b- In frame springtrapcalender.jpg|12b- In frame thankyou.jpg|13b- In frame fnafcalenderback.jpg|14b- In frame fnafcalendertest.png|15b- In frame fnafcalenderverticalback.jpg|16b- In frame References (Springtrap, Lost Renders) These are renders that haven't had an HD or HD + Alpha version found. Usually found on merch (Insert Gallery Here) Category:Characters